Dans ta face !
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Parfois, les livres trouvent une utilité insoupçonnée entre des mains d'enfants


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est issu du Topic de prompts du** Forum de Tous les Périls

 **Le thème, cette fois-ci, était : "Luffy et de l'intérêt des livres"**

 **J'ai eu tout de suite l'idée, le tout écrit en une heure et demie, parce qu'après tout, je le fais aussi quand je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main...  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf la comptine, mais elle n'est pas non plus de moi.  
**

* * *

Ace soupira, pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes. Mais pourquoi avait-il refusé l'aide de Dadan pour apprendre à lire à Luffy ?

Ce gamin hyperactif finirait par le tuer, un jour.

Son petit frère ne tenait pas en place et ne parvenait pas à être immobile plus de cinq minutes. Alors bien évidemment, Ace peinait à le faire s'asseoir pour apprendre à lire. Surtout que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son petit frère, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'un idiot. Peut-être que les coups de poing de leur grand-père avaient fait plus de dégâts sur le cerveau du petit brun que sur le sien.

\- Luffy, bouge encore et je t'attache ! finit-il par le menacer, exaspéré.

Son petit frère éclata simplement de rire, avant de se curer le nez. Ace se frappa le visage de sa main. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? S'il s'agissait de sa punition pour être le fils de Roger, n'en jetez pas plus, il avait assez payé en deux ans pour le restant de sa vie !

\- Luffy, s'il te plaît. Reste encore calme dix minutes.

\- Et on ira chasser ensuite ? demanda Luffy avec une petite moue. Parce que j'ai faim, et quand j'ai faim il me faut de la viande ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Il manqua de peu d'assommer Ace, qui se retint de le frapper. Pourquoi Sabo n'était-il pas avec eux ? Il aurait eu besoin du calme olympien du blond à cet instant pour pouvoir maîtriser Luffy. Mais la mort avait emporté dans son giron son cadet et désormais, Ace se devait d'élever tout seul son benjamin, pour éviter qu'à son tour, il ne disparaisse.

\- Oui, on ira chasser après, acquiesça Ace.

Luffy hurla de joie, puis son aîné lui tendit un livre usé, qu'il avait récupéré au Grey Terminal, avant qu'il ne soit englouti par les flammes. Les nobles y jetaient vraiment tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Essaye de lire ceci, maintenant, ordonna Ace. Une page, puis on ira chasser.

Luffy hocha vigoureusement la tête et ouvrit une page au hasard, avant de commencer à ânonner :

\- Dix… petits... nègres... s'en furent dîner,

L'un... d'eux but à... à s'en… s'en étrang… étrangler […]

La comptine morbide fit pâlir Ace, qui tint bon jusqu'à la septième strophe. Mais la mort décrite lui fit penser à nouveau à Sabo et il referma avec autorité le livre. Luffy sursauta, surpris.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit-il de sa petite voix d'enfant.

\- Non, souffla Ace. Non. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Luffy ne fit aucune remarque, bien qu'il le regarda d'un air étrange, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Ils sortirent rapidement de leur cabane dans les arbres et se mirent en quête de leur repas.

Bientôt, un crocodile et un singe vinrent se rajouter à leur tableau de chasse conséquent. Ace voulut néanmoins repasser à la cabane pour récupérer le livre, arguant qu'il voulait encore faire travailler Luffy le soir même.

\- Mais à quoi ça sert les livres et de savoir lire ? se plaignit Luffy, fainéant. Je peux très bien vivre sans !

\- Sabo le voulait, souffla simplement Ace, les yeux baissés.

Un silence lourd suivit sa réponse et Luffy se tut, arrêtant de râler.

Arrivés aux abords de la cabane, Ace laissa tomber la nourriture qu'il transportait et ordonna à Luffy de ne pas bouger. L'aîné prit l'échelle pour monter jusqu'en haut et récupérer le livre. Il sursauta en entendant son petit frère hurler comme un cochon que l'on égorgeait pour en faire du boudin.

Pâle comme la mort, il descendit à toute vitesse, manquant presque de s'écraser au sol en loupant un barreau. Il vit Luffy être poursuivi par une nuée d'insectes dont le bourdonnement ressemblait à celui des moustiques. Ace se demanda un instant comment Luffy avait fait, avant de se rappeler qu'avec ce crétin, tout était malheureusement possible.

\- Ace aide-moi ! J'en ai un sur le dos ! cria Luffy en passant à toute vitesse devant lui.

Les sourcils de l'aîné tressautèrent. C'était vraiment la seule chose dont se souciait son petit frère ? Alors qu'il avait une nuée de ces saletés aux trousses ?

Bon. Puisqu'il fallait y aller et l'aider… Pour un peu, il l'aurait bien laissé se débrouiller tout seul, mais le souvenir de Sabo l'en empêchait. Il devait protéger Luffy. C'était la mission d'un grand frère.

Ace chopa Luffy par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua au sol, sur le ventre. La nuée passa au-dessus d'eux puis s'éloigna avant de disparaître. Avec un sourire diabolique, Ace repéra rapidement le moustique qui essayait de sucer le sang de son petit frère et frappa du plat de la main.

\- AÏE, MAIS T'ES MALADE ! hurla Luffy sous la douleur.

Le moustique avait esquivé la frappe et voleta au-dessus de l'herbe, s'apprêtant à s'enfuir tout en narguant Ace à l'aide d'un vrombissement moqueur. Ace vit rouge et abattit cette fois-ci le livre sur la sale bestiole.

\- Subis le poids de la connaissance, ordure ! Prends-toi ça dans ta face !

Le moustique rendit l'âme en silence. Fier de lui, Ace regarda le livre, puis son petit frère.

\- Tu vois, Luffy, les livres ont cette utilité parmi tant d'autres. Alors ne les sous-estime jamais !

Un instant de silence. Ace espérait presque que son petit frère avait enfin compris quelque chose, quand...

\- Ace, t'es lourd, dégage de mon dos, répliqua Luffy, ne l'ayant pas écouté une seule seconde.

L'aîné se releva, furibond, et abattit à nouveau le livre, cette fois-ci sur la tête de son idiot de petit frère.

\- Mais ça t'arrive de m'écouter, bougre d'imbécile ?

Luffy se releva à son tour, avant de pencher la tête, les yeux plissés, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles. Bon sang, il réfléchissait ! Ace le frappa à nouveau pour l'arrêter, de peur qu'il n'en meurt sur le coup.

C'était qu'il y tenait, à son crétin de frangin, malgré les apparences.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**

 **Au fait, avez-vous reconnu d'où ais-je tiré cette comptine, ou même la comptine en elle-même ?**


End file.
